magiafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Список ученых с религиозным мировоззрением
Представляем вашему вниманию список ученых (под учеными понимаются люди, занимающиеся естественными науками и математикой, мы намеренно сузили это понятие), чье мировоззрение было религиозным. Список этот ничего нового к дискуссии о науке и вере не прибавит, но он может удержать многих людей от принятия ложных предпосылок, которые так часто мешают непредвзятой дискуссии. Если вы считаете, что современная наука была основана людьми атеистических, позитивистских, сциентистских или материалистических взглядов, вы поймете, что это отнюдь не так. Или если вы убеждены в том, что уж в современную эпоху ученый не может придерживаться религиозного мировоззрения, вы тоже поймете, что это далеко не соответствует действительности. Более того, вы убедитесь, что наука как метод очень тесно сочетается с верой в Создателя у подавляющего большинства самых значительных ученых, тщательно добывающих то, что мы впоследствии называем научным знанием. thumb|294px Просмотров публикации 32 628 Заглянув в исторические работы, мы убедимся, что многое было сказано о той гармонии между наукой и верой, что была в Средние века. В эту эпоху произошел настоящий синтез между наукой и верой: были основаны первые университеты, оформила себя христианская философия, которая развилась в стройную систему, сформулирован научный метод. Неразрывность этих двух областей, религиозной и научной, веры и разума в Средние века была очевидна почти для всех мыслителей. Мы не будем пытаться здесь сформулировать подход средневековых мыслителей к этим проблемам, нам нужно лишь констатировать факт. Одной из причин конца мироощущения Средних веков был разрыв между наукой и верой, они уже не понимались как нечто взаимообусловленное, стали возникать кажущиеся противоречия. Так, уже в XVII веке в научной среде появляются люди, открыто заявляющие о своем атеистическом мировоззрении. Мы начали свой обзор как раз с этого времени, когда мыслящий человек так или иначе должен был сделать выбор между мировоззрением позитивистским, светским или религиозным. То есть религиозное мировоззрение перестало быть чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Нам могут возразить, что в то время было сильно влияние Церкви и ученые вынуждены были хотя бы формально заявлять себя верующими, чтобы не подвергнуться санкциям и не потерять свои должности. Но уже британский ученый Роберт Бойль (1627–1691) учреждает лекции, призванные защитить христианскую веру от «печально известных неверных, а именно атеистов, деистов, язычников, иудеев и мусульман». Из этого мы заключаем, что в то время были люди, известные своим нерелигиозным мировоззрением, а значит, перед любым ученым был выбор. Или если рассмотреть общество кардинала Ришельё, Блеза Паскаля и Рене Декарта — Францию того же XVII века, про эту страну также известно, что среди дворянства были распространены атеистические взгляды. Известно, что Паскаль пытался оспорить эти взгляды, написав свои знаменитые «Мысли о религии и других предметах». Мы не можем не отметить, что почти все названные нами ученые активно отстаивали религиозный взгляд на жизнь, и если бы они были скрытыми атеистами, то, формально признавая веру, они бы не совершали никаких активных действий. Более того, атеистические взгляды не просто существовали, они зафиксированы даже в средневековых рукописях, в том числе и в древнерусских. А если эти взгляды существовали и могли быть выражены в условиях почти абсолютного авторитета Церкви, то тем легче их было выразить и отстоять, когда авторитет этот ослабел, в эпоху секуляризации, начавшуюся как раз примерно с XVI–XVII веков. Мы ни в коем случае не утверждаем, что этот список неоспорим, и мы не готовы гарантировать, что каждый из перечисленных ученых имел религиозное мировоззрение, напротив, ввиду недостатка источников наш список уязвим для критики. Но тем не менее почти в каждом случае мы пытаемся предъявить аргументы в пользу того, что конкретный человек придерживался (для нас менее важно, к какой религии он принадлежал и был ли он человеком верующим) религиозного мировоззрения. Причем мы сознательно не включали в список людей, которые в конце жизни обратились в христианство, для нас было важным, чтобы человек последовательно придерживался определенного мировоззрения, религиозного. Так, например, мы не включили в список Джона фон Неймана, который перед смертью обратился к католическому священнику, что шокировало его друзей и что может быть расценено как его обращение, или Энтони Флю, ставшего в конце жизни последовательным деистом под влиянием аргумента о тонкой настройке. Для придания списку большей «надёжности» мы старались всеми силами избегать включения в него людей, о мировоззрении которых имеются противоречивые сведения: имена Менделеева, Павлова, Эйнштейна, Бора и многих других известных ученых, которые могут быть названы как религиозными, так и нерелигиозными, в наш список не вошли. Единственное, что мы хотели бы показать этим списком, что, несмотря на современные заверения в том, что позитивизм (или атеизм) и наука идут рука об руку, подавляющее большинство ученых отвергало позитивизм в качестве адекватного реальности мировоззрения. Причем многие из представленных нами ученых были основоположниками новых областей науки, в нашем списке представлены почти все временные отрезки, включая современную эпоху и почти все возможные научные дисциплины. Напрашивается вопрос: если люди, наделенные выдающимися способностями к познанию действительности, не теряли свою веру, а наоборот, утверждались в ней и видели её неотрывно от своих занятий наукой, то есть понимание устройства мироздания не лишало их веры, то как можно вообще утверждать, что наука хоть как-то противоречит вере? Так, средневековый взгляд на мир хоть и покинул умы ведущих философов и мыслителей, но нашел себе подлинных союзников как в лице основателей современной науки, так и в лице выдающихся ученых науки, уже утвержденной в своих основаниях. Многие современные мыслители говорят нам, что это невозможно. Но что скажут сами ученые, какова их позиция, да и вообще, сколько их среди всех ученых, каков их вклад в науку? Ответить на эти вопросы мы попытались данным списком. Поясним его устройство. Чем более влиятелен вклад ученого в развитие науки, тем больше размер букв, которыми написано его имя, в диапазоне от 16 до 22 включительно. Эта характеристика достаточно субъективна, но в любом случае как-то помогает ориентироваться в списке. Далее в правом углу написано иноязычное (если речь не идет о российских или советских ученых) имя ученого, после которого в скобках указаны его годы жизни, причем по каждой дисциплине список отсортирован по году рождения. После курсивом написаны вера ученого и обоснование как его принадлежности к этой вере, так и его религиозного мировоззрения в целом. Для единичных случаев это обоснование отсутствует, но в этих случаях мы почти уверены, что оно неоспоримо. Вслед за обоснованием идет описание научных достижений ученого, обоснование его значимости для науки (уже без курсива). В квадратных скобках указан номер книги (в списке используемой литературы), на которую идёт ссылка, и через запятую — страница по указанному внизу страницы изданию. Список ученых с религиозным мировоззрением (под учеными понимаются люди, занимающиеся естественными науками и математикой) Медицина Рональд Росс Sir Ronald Ross (1857 — 1932) Мировоззрение. Англиканин. Был глубоко религиозным человеком, в день открытия того факта, что малярия передается людям через комаров рода Anopheles Росс записал в своем дневнике следующие стихи44,45: Стоит отметить, что сэр Рональд Росс был также и поэтом. Вклад в науку. Врач, паразитолог. Известен своим доказательством того факта, что только комары рода Anopheles являются переносчиками малярии в Италии, разработал и внедрил меры профилактики малярии. Выяснил жизненный цикл возбудителя, включая важнейшую для инфицирования стадию, протекающую в слюнных железах комара. Лауреат Нобелевской премии по физиологии и медицине в 1902 году за «работу по малярии, в которой он показал, как возбудитель попадает в организм, и тем самым заложил основу для дальнейших успешных исследований в этой области и разработки методов борьбы с малярией». Последние 20 лет своей профессиональной карьеры посвятил эпидемиологии и профилактике малярии. Алексис Каррель Alexis Carrel (1873 — 1944) Мировоззрение. Католик, в своей книге «Reflections on life» ученый описывает свое мировоззрение: «Иисус знает наш мир. В отличие от того бога, о котором писал Аристотель, Он не презирает нас. Мы можем обращаться к Иисусу, и Он отвечает нам. Он был человеком, как мы, но при этом Он Бог, превосходящий все сущее». Каррель был вовлечен в исследования чудес и видений в Лурде (фр. Lourdes), он прошел путь от неверия в них, до признания духовных причин исцеления Мэри Бэйлли в 1902 году из-за невозможности объяснить их рационально (из статьи в журнале «Scientific American»). Вклад в науку. Биолог и хирург, первопроходец в трансплантологии, в 1912 году получил Нобелевскую премию по физиологии и медицине за «работу по сосудистому шву и трансплантации кровеносных сосудов и органов». Валентин Феликсович Войно-Ясенецкий (1877 — 1961) Мировоззрение. Православный, архиепископ (с 1946 года), канонизирован Русской православной церковью в сонме мучеников и исповедников Российских. О мировоззрении Войно-Ясенецкого известно в том числе и из его писем сыну Михаилу: «в служении Богу вся моя радость, вся моя жизнь, ибо глубока моя вера. Однако и врачебной, и научной работы я не намерен оставлять.» или «если бы ты знал, как туп и ограничен атеизм, как живо и реально общение с Богом и любящих его.» Вклад в науку. Медик, написал монографию «Очерки гнойной хирургии», которая стала настольной книгой врачей. Ученый также внес вклад и в анестезиологию, своей монографией «Регионарная анестезия», им было впервые описано обезболивание тройничного нерва путём введения этилового спирта непосредственно в стволы его ветвей, а также в гассеров узел. Джозеф Эдвард Мюррей Joseph Edward Murray (1919-2012) Мировоззрение. Католик, в интервью журналу «National Catholic Register» 1996 года Мюррей сказал следующее: «Враждебна ли Церковь науке? Как человек, являющийся католиком и ученым, я этого не замечаю. Одна истина — истина откровения, другая — научная. Если действительно верить, что творение хорошо весьма, в изучении науки нет никакого вреда. Чем больше мы узнаем о творении, как оно возникало, это лишь прибавляет к славе Господней. Лично я никогда здесь не видел конфликта». Вклад в науку. Пластический хирург, сооснователь трансплантологии. В 1954 году Мюррей стал первым хирургом, осуществившим успешную пересадку почки. Ученый удостоен Нобелевской премии по физиологии и медицине 1990 года за работу по пересадке органов и клеток. Команда Мюррея также известна открытием препаратов по подавлению иммунитета. Вернер Арбер Werner Arber (род. 1929) Мировоззрение. Протестант. С 2011 года возглавляет Папскую Академию Наук (первый протестант на этой должности). Арбер писал47, что «вера в Бога помогла мне решить множество вопросов, которые вставали передо мной по ходу моей жизни; она помогает мне найти выход из критических ситуаций». Свою веру Арбер не отделял от научной работы и из своих знаний делал религиозные выводы47, так, он писал: «Самые простейшие клетки для своей работы нуждаются как минимум в нескольких сотнях различных биологических макро-малекулах. Для меня остается большой тайной, каким образом такие весьма сложные уже на тот момент объекты были собраны воедино. Возможность существования Создателя, Бога, представляется мне удовлетворительным решением этой проблемы». Вклад в науку. Микробиолог и генетик. Получил Нобелевскую премию по физиологии или медицине в 1978 году за «обнаружение рестрикционных ферментов и их применение в молекулярной генетике». Геология Адам Седжвик Adam Sedgwick (1785 — 1873) Мировоззрение. Англиканин. В споре между консервативным крылом из Высокой Церкви и более либеральной частью англикан, Седжвик был безусловно на стороне первых, и он весьма громогласно отстаивал свою позицию. Он верил, что разнообразные живые организмы появлясь через многочисленные акты Божественного творения с течением времени49. В одном из своих писем назвал Дарвиновскую теорию «просто лживой»50, в течении всей своей жизни выступал против неё. Седжвик полагал, что физические и нравственные, метафизические истины разделены, и что забвание этой истины приведет к чудовищным последствиям51. Вклад в науку. Геолог, один из основателей этой науки в современном её понимании. Ввел понятия Девонского и Кембрийского периодов. Первым стал разделять процессы стратификации, сращивания и кливажа. Чарльз Лайель Sir Charles Lyell (1797 — 1875) Мировоззрение. Рациональный теизм. Деноминация (предположительно) — англиканская Церковь. Был одним из первых людей, поддержавших теорию эволюции видов Дарвина. Однако ему было тяжело примирить её со своей верой. В частности, ему было трудно поверить, что естественный отбор есть основная сила, способствующая эволюции53,54. Вклад в науку. Основоположник современной геологии, автор идей актуализма и униформизма. «Один из самых выдающихся учёных XIX столетия» (Брокгауз и Ефрон). Разработал учение о медленном и непрерывном изменении земной поверхности под влиянием постоянных геологических факторов. Жан Луи Агассис Jean Louis Rodolphe Agassiz (1807 — 1874) Мировоззрение. Христианин (деноминация неизвестна). Агассис полагал, что Божественный Замысел можно найти всюду в природе, и не мог убедить себя в правимощности теории, не упоминающей об этом Замысле. Он определял виды как «мысль Бога» и написал в своем «Эссе о классификации» («Essay on Classification»): «Собранные в пространстве и времени все эти идеи показывают не только мысль, но и также преднамеренность, силу, мудрость, величие, предвиденье, всеведенье и провидение. Одним словом, все эти факты в своей естественной взаимосвязи провозглашают в полный голос Единого Бога, которого человек может знать, обожать и любить; и естественная история должна стать в итоге исследованием мыслей Создателя Вселенной». Агассис был креационистом и отрицал теорию Дарвина с того момента, как она появилась, опираясь на идеалистическую философию Платона и взяв платонические формы в качестве основы биологических концепций37. Таким образом, Агассис был также и идеалистом. Вклад в науку. Один из основоположников гляциологии. Первым предложил научную гипотезу о том, что Земля в прошлом прошла через ледниковый период. Джеймс Дуайт Дана James Dwight Dana (1813 — 1895) Мировоззрение. Протестант. Из источника 48: «Религиозные убеждения Дана описываются как сильные и ортодоксальные. Он считал, что если Бог хотел открыть ему истину чувственных вещей, то он откроет её через природу. Библию Дана не считал техническим справочником. Интересны взгляды ученого относительно теории эволюции, он писал: «Эволюция жизни происходила через образования одних видов через других, в соответствии с естесствеными путями, которые мы пока не можем ясно понять, и с небольшим количеством случаем сверхъестественного вмешательства». Дана отстаивал точку зрения, согласно которой Божественных вмешательств в видимый мир было мало, но он признавал при этом теорию эволюции. В свободное время Дана писал гимны.» Дабы согласовать научные исследования и Библию между 1856 и 1857 годами написал книгу «Наука и Библия» («Science and the Bible»). Вклад в науку. Геолог, минералог и зоолог. Был иностранным членом-корреспондентом Петербургской Академии наук (1858). Опубликовал химическую классификацию минералов, предложил термины «геосинклиналь» и «геоантиклиналь». Его учебники по геологии и минералогии использовались в течении всего XIX века и даже в следующем48. Чарльз Дарвин хвалил труды Дана, называл их «чудесно приятными» и хвалил их за точность48. Астрономия Уильям Гершель William Herschel (1738 — 1822) Мировоззрение. Христианин. Многие из его писем были посвящены обсуждению богословских вопросов, Гершель верил, что Божья Вселенная подчинена порядку, это убеждение помогло ему заключить, что «ненабожный астроном должен быть сумасшедшим». Вклад в науку. Астроном, открыл планету Уран и два её главных спутника, а также два спутника Сатурна. Первым обнаружил инфракрасное излучение и ввел термин «астероид». За свою жизнь изобрел около четырехсот телескопов. Анджело Секки Father Pietro Angelo Secchi SJ (1818 — 1878) Мировоззрение. Католик. Монах, иезуит, 28 лет был главой Папского Григорианского университета (Pontificia Universitas Gregoriana, Universitas Gregoriana Societatis Jesu). Вклад в науку. Среди астрономов Секки получил неофициальный титул «отца астрофизики». Был первопроходцем в области астрономической спектроскопии. Так, Секки изобрел первый гелиоспектограф, звездный спектограф и телеспектроскоп. Первым экспериментально доказал, что Солнце является звездой. Предложил первую классификацию звезд. Открыл три кометы, одна из которых названа в его честь. Проявил себя также и в других областях. Для того, чтобы измерять прозрачность воды в изобрел т.н. диск Секки. Изучая климат Рима изобрел «метеограф», для записи некоторого вида данных по погоде. Джеймс Хопвуд Джинс James Hopwood Jeans (1877 — 1946) Мировоззрение. Англиканин (предположительно). в интервью, опубликованном в «The Observer» у Джинса спросили: «Как Вы считаете, жизнь на Земле возникла по воле случая, или же, на Ваш взгляд, она есть часть куда большей системы?», на что ученый ответил: «Я склоняюсь к идеалистической теории, согласно которой основа есть сознание, а материальная Вселенная — производная от сознания, а не наоборот». Вклад в науку. Математик, физик и астроном. Опроверг теорию Лапласа о зарождении Солнечной системы из газового облака. Вместе с Артуром Эддингтоном основал британскую космологию. Открыл закон Рэлея-Джинса об излучении для равновесной плотности излучения абсолютно чёрного тела и для испускательной способности абсолютно чёрного тела. Сэр Артур Стэнли Эддингтон Sir Arthur Stanley Eddington (1882 — 1944) Мировоззрение. Квакер. Эддингтон придерживался философии идеализма в своих взглядах на мир, в своей книге «The Nature of the Physical World» ученый утверждает, что мир «вещество мира есть вещество-разум», то есть «Вещество-разум мира, разумеется, есть не что большее, чем индивидуальный сознающий разум — вещество-разум не разбросано в пространстве и времени; они есть часть циклического плана, из него извлеченного» (стр. 276-281). Ученый спорил с Альбертом Эйнштейном и другими учеными, поддерживающими детерминизм, пытаясь защитить индетерминизм: он говорил, что «индетерминизм утверждает, что в физические объекты имеют онтологически неопределенную составную часть, причем её причина не заключается в эпистемологическом ограничении понимания физика. Таким образом, принцип неопределенности в квантовой механике, будет обусловлен не скрытыми параметрами, но самим индетерминизмом в природе». Вклад в науку. Астрофизик, во время наблюдения солнечного затмения 1919 года ученый одним из первых получил подтверждение теории относительности. Автор предела Эддингтона в астрономии (величина мощности электромагнитного излучения, исходящего из недр звезды, при котором она находится в состоянии равновесия). Посчитал число протонов в наблюдаемой Вселенной, оно названо в его честь, правда, в последнее время оно было несколько скорректировано. Изобретатели Роберт Стирлинг The Reverend Dr Robert Stirling (1790 — 1878) Мировоззрение. Кальвинист, священник. Вклад в науку. В 1816 году ученый изобрел двигатель Стирлинга, стремясь обезопасить рабочих от ожогов, причем, на то время теоретических основы для такого двигателя еще не существовало (она появилась лишь в 1825 году, в работах С. Карно). Также изобрел ряд оптических приборов. Сэмюэл Морзе Samuel Finley Breese Morse (1791 — 1872) Мировоззрение. Христианин, интересовался взаимоотношением между наукой и верой, дал средства на провидение лекции, посвященных «связи между Библией и Наукой». Первую депешу по телеграфу послал сам ученый, слова её были: «Дивны дела Твои, Господи». Вклад в науку. Изобрел электромагнитный пишущий телеграф (т.н. «аппарат Морзе») и код Морзе. Помимо этих изобретений у Морзе есть и другие, менее известные, как, например, станок для резки мрамора, который мог вырезать трехмерные скульптуры из мрамора и камня. Томас Алва Эдисон Thomas Alva Edison (1847 — 1931) Мировоззрение. Деист; хотя ученого часто называли атеистом, в одном личном письме ученый опроверг эти догадки. Речь шла о статье в журнале «Нью-Йорк Таймс», в которой Эдисон заявил, что «нас создала природа, а не боги религий». Эдисон написал: «Вы неправильно поняли эту статью, потому что Вы пришли к утверждению, что она отрицает бытие Бога. Этого отрицания не существует, то, что Вы зовете Богом, я зову Природой, Верховным Разумом, управляющим материей». Вклад в науку. Изобретатель, автор 1093 патентов, среди которых: батарея для электрического автомобиля, электрический двигатель, тикерный аппарат, кино, механический регистратор голоса. Его открытия впоследствии открыли дорогу массовым и теле коммуникациям. Михаил Идворский Пупин Михайло Идворски Пупин (1858 — 1935) Мировоззрение. Православный. Интересовался темой взаимоотношения науки и религии, свои мысли изложил в предисловии к знаменитому сборнику «Science & Religion: A Symposium», который был отвергнут как секуляристами, так и консервативными христианами. Он также написал книгу «New Reformation: From Physical to Spiritual Realities», 1928 («Новая Реформация: От физического мира у духовному»), из которой совершенно ясно можно заключить, что он христианин, да и сам он об этом пишет (стр. 267). Вклад в науку. Физик, изобретатель. Один из основателей Национального консультативного комитета по воздухоплаванию, предшественника НАСА (NASA). Придумал способ увеличения дальности передачи телеграфных и телефонных сообщений по кабелям связи искусственным увеличением их индуктивности, получившим название «пупинизация». Гульельмо Маркони Guglielmo Marchese Marconi (1874 — 1937) Мировоззрение. Католик. Симеон Попов в своей книге «Why I Believe in God» цитирует ученого: «Каждый шаг, сделанный наукой, приносит нам новые удивления и достижения. И тем не менее, наука подобна тусклому свету мерцающего фонаря в глубоком и плотном лесу, через который человечество стремится найти свой путь к Богу. Лишь вера может вывести нас к свету, и послужить мостом между человеком и Абсолютом. Я горжусь тем, что я христианин. Я верю не только как христианин, но и как ученый. Беспроводное устройство может передать сообщение через дикую местность. В молитве дух человеческий может посылать в бесконечность невидимые волны, которые достигнут своей цели перед Богом». О том, что Маркони верующий католик можно также сделать вывод из его писем жене. Вклад в науку. Открыл закон Маркони и изобрел радио-передатчик на дальние расстояния. Считается, наряду с Поповым, изобретателем радио. Лауреат Нобелевской премии по физике 1909 года «за выдающийся вклад в создание беспроволочной телеграфии». Игорь Иванович Сикорский (1889 — 1972) Мировоззрение. Православный, был глубоко религиозным человеком. Сикорский писал39: «В отношении Молитвы Господней, я — фундаменталист, готовый воспринять каждое слово и предложение в их прямом и полном значении. Историческое свидетельство не подвергает сомнению личность Автора Молитвы (…)». Благодаря трудам Сикорского был основан Никольский храм в Стратфорде, чьим прихожанином Игорь Иванович был до конца своих дней40. Вклад в науку. Изобретатель и авиаконструктор. Изобрел первые в мире: четырехмоторных самолет, пассажирский самолет, трансатлантический гидроплан, и самое известное его изобретение — серийный вертолёт одновинтовой схемы. В США был награжден медалью «За научно-технические достижения в области фундаментальных наук». Вернер фон Браун Wernher Magnus Maximilian Freiherr von Braun (1912 — 1977) Мировоззрение. Лютеранин. Ученый отрицал эволюционную теорию, можно встретить следующую цитату фон Брауна6: «Заставить себя поверить лишь одному заключению, утверждающему, что во Вселенной все возникло по воле случая значит тем самым пойти против объективности самой науки». Фон Браун не рассматривал свою работу как прославление достижений человека, ему приписывают стр. 85 следующее высказывание: «Полет человека в космос есть величайшее достижение, но оно открыло человечеству лишь маленькую дверь, через которую мы можем смотреть на необыкновенное богатство космоса. И тайны Вселенной, которые мы можем наблюдать, через эту смотровую щель, должны лишь подтвердить веру в Создателя». Вклад в науку. Возглавил команду, разработавшую ракету V-2. Его открытия послужили для создания ракеты Сатурн-V, на которой американцы отправились на Луну. Борис Викторович Раушенбах (1915 — 2001) Мировоззрение. Православный. Изучал богословие, обратную перспективу, написал множество работ на тему науки и веры. В одном из интервью ученый сказал: «Но ведь научного мировоззрения не бывает, это чушь и собачий бред! Наука и религия не противоречат друг другу, напротив дополняют. Наука царство логики, религия внелогического понимания. Человек получает информацию по двум каналам. Поэтому научное мировоззрение обкусанное мировоззрение, а нам нужно не научное, а целостное мировоззрение. Честертон сказал, что религиозное чувство сродни влюбленности. А любовь не побить никакой логикой. Есть другой аспект. Возьмем приличного, образованного атеиста. Сам того не понимая, он следует установлениям, которые возникли в Европе в последние две тысячи лет, то есть христианским правилам». Борис Викторович не был материалистом и критиковал редукционизм, сведение всей объективной действительности к материи31: «Пытаясь аналитическими методами познать Вселенную, некоторые физики почувствовали невозможность объяснения ее только с точки зрения материализма. Я также считаю, что материализм, который учит, что материя первична, все остальное вторично, — чепуха. Академик Сахаров, которого считаю человеком исключительной честности и смелости, писал, что существует нечто вне материи и ее законов, отепляющее мир, это чувство можно назвать религиозным. Ген, носитель наследственной информации, материален. Но сама она необъяснима с материалистических позиций. А что важнее — информация или ее носитель? Следовательно, в мире объективно существует то, что нематериально». Вклад в науку. Физик-механик, один из основоположников российской космонавтики. Провел уникальную работу по фотографированию обратной стороны луны. Под его руководством были созданы системы ориентации и коррекции полёта межпланетных автоматических станций «Марс», «Венера», «Зонд», спутников связи «Молния», автоматического и ручного управления космическими кораблями, пилотируемыми человеком. Реймонд Ваган Дамадьян Վահան Դամադյան (род. 1936) Мировоззрение. Христианин. Был убежденных креационистом55. По мнению многих ученых, именно из-за этого Дамадьян не получил в свое время Нобелевскую премию, хотя его вклад в изобретение МРТ общепризнан научным сообществом. В его поддержку выступили многие ученые с мировым именем. Вклад в науку. Является одним из изобретателей магнитно-резонансной томографии. 3 июля 1977 года провел первое сканирование человека, используя МРТ. В Получил первый патент в области магнитно-резонансной томографии для диагностики злокачественных новообразований. В 2001 году получил приз Lemelson-MIT как человек «который изобрел МРТ». Дональд Эрвин Кнут Donald Ervin Knuth (род. 1938) Мировоззрение. Лютеранин. В своем выступлении, которое было посвящено взаимодействию науки и религии, в рамках «Authors@Google», Кнут упоминает о той жесткой реакции, которая последовала после того, как он написал книгу «3:16 Освещенные библейские тексты» (в этой книге каждый шестнадцатый стих третьей главы каждой библейской книги сопровожден оформлением в каллиграфическом письме), посвященную Библии, которую он впервые представил публике на собрании «Ассоциации христиан в математических науках», он также пояснил, что на протяжении жизни был религиозным человеком. При написании одной его книги, ему посоветовали вырезать то место, где он утверждал о том, что «компьютерные науки» не есть все, хотя аудитория в МИТ отнеслась к этому адекватно. Вклад в науку. Программист, написал известный многотомник «Искусство программирования», считается «отцом» анализа алгоритмов. Известен также как создатель издательских систем TeX и METAFONT, используемых учеными всего мира. Ларри Уолл Larry Wall (род. 1954) Мировоззрение. Протестант, Церковь «New Life Church». Занимался переводом Библии. Христианство Уолла повлияло и на язык Perl, который был им придуман. Так само название взято из Мф. 13:46, названия некоторых функций также взяты из Священного Писания. О своей вере Уолл говорил открыто говорит на различных конференциях. Так, он напрямую рассказал о ней заявил на конференции «Perl Conference» в августе 1997 года. Вклад в науку. Программист, знаменит как создатель языка программирования Perl и клиента Usenet для программы patch. Химия Роберт Бойль Robert Boyle (1627 — 1691) Мировоззрение. Англиканин (предположительно), активно занимался миссионерством, учредил «Лекции Бойля», целью которой была защита христианской веры от «печально известных неверных, а именно атеистов, деистов, язычников, иудеев и мусульман». В 1680 — 1685 годах лично финансировал издание Библии, как Нового, так и Ветхого Заветов на ирландском языке20. Вклад в науку. Один из основателей современной химии, автор закона Бойля-Мариотта. Михайло Васильевич Ломоносов (1711 — 1765) Мировоззрение. Православный, в своем «Явлении Венеры» ученый показывает различия между задачами религии и задачами науки; ему также принадлежит следующая мысль41: «Создатель дал роду человеческому две книги. Первая – видимый мир… Вторая книга – Священное Писание… Обе обще удостоверяют нас не токмо в бытии Божием, но и в несказанных нам Его благодеяниях. Грех всевать между ними плевелы и раздоры». Ломоносов также написал две стихотворения: «Утреннее размышление о Божием величестве» и «Вечернее размышление о Божием величестве при случае великаго северного сияния». Вклад в науку. Придумал свою молекулярно-кинетическую теорию тепла, заложил основы физической химии, обнаружил наличие атмосферы у Венеры, вместе с Брауном первый получил ртуть в твердом состоянии, изобрел первый прототип вертолета (независимо от Л. Давинчи). Антуан Лоран Лавуазье Antoine Laurent de Lavoisier (1743 — 1794) Мировоззрение. Католик, защищал христианскую веру от людей, в своих нападках апеллирующих к науке; биограф Эдуард Гримо сообщает о нем: «Он твердо держался за свою веру». Эдварду Кингу, который послал ему свою дискуссионную работу Лавуазье отвечал: «Защищая откровение и Священное Писание, Вы поступаете благородно, и весьма удивительно, что для защиты Вы используете то же оружие, которое когда-то использовали для нападения». Вклад в науку. Биолог и химик, считается основателем современной химии. Антуан придумал название для кислорода, водорода и кремния. Помог в создании метрической системы, помог реформировать химическую номенклатуру, записав первый список химических элементов. Одно из его открытий, — не смотря на то, что материя может изменять свою форму, её масса остается постоянной (закон сохранения массы). Исследовал состав воды и воздуха, которые в его время считались одноэлементными, Лавуазье показал, что вода состоит из водорода и кислорода, а воздух из азота и кислорода. В биологии, ученый впервые использовал калориметр для измерения нагревания, производимого дыханием морской свинки. Джон Дальтон John Dalton (1766 — 1844) Мировоззрение. Квакер. Вел благопристойную и скромную жизнь. Вклад в науку. Разработал современную атомную теорию, исследовал дальтонизм, явление, названное в честь ученого. Сформулировал закон Дальтона, о сумме парциальных давлений. Жан Батист Дюма Jean Baptiste Andre Dumas (1800 — 1884) Мировоззрение. Католик. Был верующим человеком на протяжении всей жизни. Защищал христианскую веру от нападок материализма, примеры этого могут быть найдены в его многочисленных выступлениях: в обращении к Берарду, памятной речи, посвященной Фарадею, и во многих других речах. Вклад в науку. Химик, основоположник органической химии. Получил способ определения атомной и молекулярной массы. Разработал объемный способ («метод Дюма») определения количества азота в органических соединениях. Установил, что жиры являются сложными эфирами, установил состав ацетона, заложил представления о классе спиртов, выдвинул первую теорию типов. Установил существование ряда муравьиной кислоты (первого гомологического ряда в органической химии), определил эмпирическую формулу индиго. Герхард Эртль Gerhard Ertl (род. 1936) Мировоззрение. Христианин. В немецкоязычном журнале «Cicero» приводится интервью ученого за 21 ноября 2007 года, в котором содержатся следующие его слова (дословно): «О, да, я верю в Бога (…) Я христианин и стараюсь жить как христианин (…) я читаю Библию очень часто и стараюсь её понять». Вклад в науку. Работает в области химии поверхностей, в 2007 году получил Нобелевскую премию по химии за исследования химических процессов на твёрдых поверхностях. Герхард в 2011 году был избран иностранным членом Российской академии наук. Ричард Смолли Richard Errett Smalley (1943 — 2005) Мировоззрение. Христианин. Смолли обратился в христианство незадолго перед смертью (несколько лет), но в отличии от других, он стал придерживаться христианского мировоззрения последовательно. Ученый был старо-земельным креационистом, в одном из своих писем он пишет: «Недавно я вернулся в Церковь, сосредоточившись на понимании того, что делает христианство столь жизненным и влиятельным в жизнях миллиардов людей сегодня, когда прошло уже 2000 лет со дня смерти и воскресения Христова. Хотя я подозреваю, что никогда полностью это не пойму, сейчас я склонен полагать, что ответ весьма прост: оно истинно. Бог создал Вселенную 13.7 млрд. лет назад и с тех пор необходимость вовлекла Его в дела его творений. Цель Вселенной наверняка знает лишь Бог, но необычайно быстро современная наука начинает понимать, что Вселенная была невероятно тонко настроена для появления жизни. Каким-то образом, мы крайне необходимо вовлечены в Его замысел. Наша работа по мере сил, осмыслить этот замысел, любить друг друга, и помогать Ему все закончить»; ученый писал3: «Эволюция только что получила смертельный удар. После прочтения „Происхождения жизни“ с моей квалификацией в химии и физике невозможность эволюции совершенно ясна. Новая книга „Кто такой Адам?“ – серебряная пуля, которая убьет эволюционную модель.». В своей речи в университете Тускеги, он упомянул о борьбе между креационизмом и эволюционизмом и заявил: «Груз доказательства лежит на тех, кто не верит, что „Бытие“ право, и было творение, и Создатель до сих пор вовлечен». Вклад в науку. Химик и физик, получил Нобелевскую премию по химии 1996 года за «открытие новой формы углерода фуллеренов». Его иногда называют «отцом современных нанотехнологий» (так он назван в одной из резолюций Сената США). Брайан Кобилка Brian Kent Kobilka (род. 1955) Мировоззрение. Католик. В журнале «The Catholic Spirit» (24 октября 2012) приводится интервью ученого. Он говорит: «Все время, что я жил в Литтле Фолс (речь о районе, в котором находилась католическая школа св. Марии, которую закончил Кобилка — прим. пер.) я посещал Мессу в св. Марии и монсеньор Кивени был нашим священником». Там же написано, что Кобилка сейчас вместе со своей женой ходит в церковь в Стэнфорде, Калиф. Вклад в науку. В 2012 году получил Нобелевскую премию по химии «за исследования рецепторов, связанных с G-белками». Биология Джон Рэй John Ray(1627-1705) Мировоззрение. Англиканин, священник. Рэй был набожным христианином и свою веру изложил в «естесственной теологии». Основное её положение было в том, что мудрость и сила Бога может быть понята посредством изучения его творения, чувственного мира. В 1660 году ученый писал35: «Для свободного человеке нет более ценного и восхитетельного занятия, чем созерцать красоту природы и чтить бесконечную мудрость и благость Бога». Идеи Рэя оказали большое влияние на христианского философа и теолога Уильяма Пэйли (William Paley), трудами которого увлекался Ч. Дарвин. Вклад в науку. Натуралист, ботаник, зоолог. Рэя иногда называют «отцом английской естественной истории». Классификация растений, предложенная им в своей работе «Historia Plantarum» была серьезным шагом к современной таксономии. Первый дал определению биологическому понятию «вид». Карл Линней Carl von Linne (1707 — 1778) Мировоззрение. Лютеранин. первым классифицировал человека как биологический вид, при этом ученый писал, что верит в существовании души у животных и утверждал, что разница между человеком и животном — в благородстве. Вклад в науку. Определил понятие биологического вида, основал современную таксономию, помог биологии стать полноценной наукой. Поставил вопрос о происхождении человека в естественнонаучную плоскость. Уильям Кёрби William Kirby (1759 — 1850) Мировоззрение. Англиканин (предположительно). Главная работа ученого — «Monographia Apum Angliae», цель написания им этой книги была вместе и научной и религиозной, в одном из писем 1800 года Кёрби пишет: «Автор Писания есть также и автор Природы: и видимый мир своими типами и символами провозглашает те же истины, что Библия словами. Это делает естествоиспытателя религиозным человеком, направляя его внимание на славу Господню, о которой он может свидетельствовать в своих работах, и в своих исследованиях живых существ видеть милость Господню; пусть это будет в некоторой мере плодом моих трудов» Вклад в науку. Основатель энтомологии. Жорж Леопольд Кювье Jean Leopold Nicolas Frederic Cuvier (1769 — 1832) Мировоззрение. Лютеранин. Был верующим человеком на протяжении всей жизни, посещал церковные службы. Сыграл важную роль в открытии парижского библейского общества в 1818 году, вице-президентом он был. С 1822 года, и до своей смерти в 1832 году, Кювье был Великим Магистром протестантского факультета богословия во французском Университете. Вклад в науку. Натуралист и зоолог, был важнейшей фигурой среди естественнонаучных исследователей начала XIX века, иногда его называют основателем палеонтологии и сравнительной анатомии. Сравнивал современных животных с окаменелыми ископаемыми. Он известен как человек, установивший факт вымирания, как самый влиятельный сторонник теории катастрофизма в XIX веке. Эйса Грей (Asa Gray; 1810—1888) Мировоззрение. Ортодоксальный пресвитерианин, исповедовал Никейский Символ Веры. Переписывался с Дарвином и был его другом, популяризировал его идеи в США, но рассматривал его работы как подтверждение своей приверженности естесственному богословию («Natural theology»). Когда Ч. Дарвин писал38: «мне кажется нелепым сомневаться в том, что человек может быть одновременно ревностным теистом и эволюционистом», он в первую очередь имел в виду именно Грея. Вклад в науку. Флорист, ботаник. Был иностранным член-корреспондентом Петербургской Академии наук. Разработал статистические методы сравнения флор. Унифицировал таксономию северо-американских растений. Грегор Иоганн Мендель Gregor Johann Mendel (1822 (июль) — 1884) Мировоззрение. Католик, монах-августинец. Вклад в науку. Основал генетику, показав, что наследственность определенных особенностей гороха (Георг вырастил для этих целей около 29,000 растений гороха в монастыре Святого Фомы в Брно) образует определенную структуру, которая сейчас известна под названием законов Менделя. Кроме того, как ученый, Мендель исследовал астрономию и метеорологию, основав «Австрийское метеорологическое общество» в 1865 году. После работы с горохом, Мендель начал заниматься животными, пчелами, но не смог описать их наследственность. Он также описал новый вид растений, который впоследствии был назван в его честь. Луи Пастер Louis Pasteur (1822, дек. — 1895) Мировоззрение. Католик. Автор высказывания: «Малое количество знаний удаляет от Бога, большие знания приближают к Нему»21. Вклад в науку. Один из главных основоположников медицинской биологии, совершил прорыв в понимания причин и способов профилактики различных болезней, создал первые вакцины против сибирской язвы и бешенства, открыл молекулярную причину асимметричности некоторых кристаллов, придумал технологию пастеризации. Альфред Рассел Уоллес Alfred Russel Wallace (1823 — 1913) Мировоззрение. Деист, спиритист, был членом теософского общества. Спорил с Дарвином, толковал эволюцию как направленный процесс. Уолесс считал, что естесственный отбор не может быть источником музыкальной, художественной или музыкальной одаренности, также как и метаифических идей и остроумия. Он утверждал, что нечто в «невидимой Вселенной Духа» проявлялось как минимум три раза в истории. В первый раз — при создании жизни из неорганической материи, во второй раз — при создании сознания у высших животных, и в третий раз во время создания высших разумных способностей в человеке. Он также полагал, что raison d’être Вселенной заключается в «совершенствовании человеческого духа»с.478. О взглядах Уоллеса свидетельствует также следующий фрагмент: «Чувства абстрактной справедливости или любви к ближнему, — писал он, — никогда не могли быть приобретены таким образом (то есть путем отбора), ибо эти чувства несовместимы с законом выживания сильнейшего»с. 239, по словам Уоллеса «Высшее Разумное Существо давало определенное направление развитию человека, направляло его к специальной цели, точно так же, как человек руководит развитием многих животных и растительных форм»с. 730. Вклад в науку. Биолог-эволюционист, разрабатывал свою теорию праллельно с Ч. Дарвином, который восхищался его идеями. Основоположник зоогеографии. Первый выступил с критикой идей ламаркизма и ввёл в употребление термин «дарвинизм». По словам антрополога Грегори Бейтсона (Gregory Bateson) Уолесс «провозгласил наиболее мощную идею, из всех, что можно встретить в XIX веке»32. Владимир Аронович Хавкин (1860 — 1930) Мировоззрение. Иудей, сионист. Написал «Призыв к ортодоксии», в котором убеждал евреев в необходимости соблюдения заповедей, критиковал «просвещенных» евреев за пренебрежение к еврейскому религиозному закону; завещал свое состояние на помощь иешивам. Вклад в науку. Иммунолог и бактериолог. Создатель первых вакцин против чумы и холеры. Сэр Рональд Эйлмер Фишер Sir Ronald Aylmer Fisher (1890 — 1962) Мировоззрение. Англиканин. Хотя его взгляды не были догматическими, он был глубоко религиозным человеком. Х. Аллен Орр пишет, что Фишер был29: «очень набожным англиканином, который, помимо того, что основал современную статистику и популяционную генетику писал статья для церковных изданий». Вклад в науку. Биолог-эволюционист, генетик и статистик. Практически в одиночку заложил основы современной статистики, где до сих пор применяется разработанный им так называемый «точный тест Фишера». В математике вывел уравнение Колмогорова-Фишера. В биологии сформулировал «фундаментальную теорему естественного отбора Фишера». Феодосий Григорьевич Добржанский (1900 — 1975) Мировоззрение. Православный. Но его личные убеждения остаются загадкой, он несомненно был человеком верующим, но, например, его ученик Франциско Аяла утверждает, что ученый «не верил в личного Бога и жизнь после смерти». Однако известный биолог Эрнст Майер говорил прямо обратное, в журнале «Sceptic» приводится его высказывание: «С другой стороны, многие эволюционисты, такие как Добржанский, верили в личного Бога». Сам ученый считал, что Бог творил посредством эволюции, позиция, которую можно охарактеризовать как теистический эволюционизм. В 1972 году Добржанский получил степень почетного доктора богословия от Свято-владимирской семинарии в Крествуде. Вклад в науку. Этнолог, один из основателей синтетической теории эволюции. Его работа «Генетика и происхождение видов» по праву считается одним из самых значительных трудов по синтетической теории эволюции. Сэр Джон Кэрью Экклс John Carew Eccles (1903 — 1997) Мировоззрение. Католик. В написанной А.Г. Карзмаром биографии ученого есть следующие строки: «Хотя Экклс и не всегда был воцерковленным католиком, теистом и духовным человеком он был, ученый верил, что «над нами есть Божественное Провидение, и оно выше материалистических событий биологической эволюции». В своей книге «Понимание мозга» ученый предложил следующее разрешение проблемы мозга-разума, он, как и Карл Поппер, ушёл от монизма, и поделил мир на три: в первом мире находятся физические объекты и состояния (биология), во втором состояния сознания (опыт: восприятия, мышления, эмоций, намерений, памяти, снов, творческого воображения), в третьем мире знания в объективном смысле (философия, теология, наука, история, литература, технологии); Экклсу также приписывают следующее высказывание: «Я вынужден думать, что существует нечто подобное сверхъестественному началу моего уникального, сознающего себя духа и моей уникальной души. Идея сверхъестественного творения помогает мне избежать очевидно нелепого умозаключения о генетическом происхождении моего уникального «Я». Вклад в науку. Нейрофизиолог, лауреат Нобелевской премии по Медицине за 1963 год. За открытия, касающиеся ионных механизмов возбуждения и торможения в периферических и центральных участках нервных клеток. Эрнст Борис Чейн Ernst Boris Chain (1909 — 1979) Мировоззрение. Ортодоксальный иудей. Сомневался в дарвиновской теории эволюции. Так, Кларк в своей работе «The Life of Ernst Chain: Penicillin and Beyond» цитирует ученого: «На протяжении многих лет я часто говорил о том, что спекуляции по поводу происхождения жизни не служат никакой полезной цели, ведь даже самая примитивная живая система слишком сложна, чтобы понять её в чудовищно примитивных терминах, которые используют ученые в своих попытках объяснить необъяснимые события, случившиеся миллиарды лет назад», в той же книге цитируется высказывание ученого по поводу одной работы позитивиста Жака Монода: «написал Монод полу-философскую книгу, посвященную предмету, к которому часто обращались; он и Крик главные представители позитивистско-материалистической философии, согласно которой, все стороны жизни можно описать в относительно простых психо-химических категориях. Мне всегда казалось, что этот подход показывает громадное невежество в биологии людей, выдвигающих столь примитивные идеи». Детей своих воспитывал в иудейской вере. В 1965 году выступил с речью «Почему я иудей». Вклад в науку. Лауреат Нобелевской премии по физиологии и медицине 1945 года за «открытие пенициллина и его целебного воздействия при различных инфекционных болезнях», считается одним из основателей антибиотической революции. Джордж Прайс George Robert Price (1922 – 1975) Мировоззрение. Православный христианин (спорно). В июне 1970 года обратился в христианство, из-за пережитого религиозного опыта и стал изучать Новый Завет, опубликовал эссе под названием «Двенадцать дней Пасхи»36. Прайс считал, что в его жизни было слишком много совпадений. В самом конце жизни отошёл от научного пристального Библии и стал помагать бродягам в Северном Лондоне. Вклад в науку. Популяционный генетик, внес значительный вклад в математическую теорию генетики популяций. Совсместно с Дж.М. Смитом ввёл в биологию понятие «стабильная эволюционная стратегия», важнейшее понятие в теории игр; формализовал фишеровскую теорему об естественном отборе; дополнил работу У.Д. Гамильтона о кин-отборе новым уравнением Пирса. Барух Самуэль Бламберг Baruch Samuel Blumberg (1925 — 2011) Мировоззрение. Иудей. Учился в иешиве, посещал талмудическую школу до конца своей жизни. Вклад в науку. Лауреат Нобелевской премии по Медицине 1976 года за открытие Вакцины от гепатита B, снизившей заболеваемость от болезни для детей в Китае с пятнадцати до одного процента в течении десяти лет. Джонатан Чернов сказал о нем, что «Бламберг предотвратил смертей от рака больше, чем любой из живущих людей на планете» Жером Лежен Jérôme Jean Louis Marie Lejeune (1926 — 1994) Мировоззрение. Католик. Активно выступал против абортов, был членом Папской Академии Наук и Академии моральных и политических наук. Католическая Церковь присвоила ему титул «Слуга Божий». Один атеистический ученый (имя неизвестно) в статье «Материализм о начале жизни» написал о Лежене: «Профессор Лежён был католиком и из научных фактов он делал идеалистические выводы. Например, он утверждал, что момент зачатия — не только соединение информации с целью создания новой жизни, а ещё и возникновение новой, бессмертной души, данной самим Богом». Вклад в науку. Медик, генетик, дал объяснение синдрому Дауна, связав его с хромосомной аномалией, также описал синдром кошачьего крика, который иногда называют «синдром Лежена». Ученый также дополнил понятие кариотипа и объяснил недоразвитие нервной трубки плода. Впервые описал клональную эволюцию у ребенка с синдромом Дауна и лейкемией. Роберт Томас Бэккер Robert Thomas Bakker (род. 1945) Мировоззрение. Пятидесятник, согласно статье в журнале «Prehistoric Planet», Беккер – христианский проповедник, который не видит конфликта между наукой и верой. Но ученый не стоит на креационистских позициях, ссылаясь на Августина, он предостерегает людей от буквального прочтения первой главы книги Бытия. Вклад в науку. Палеонтолог, Беккер стоял за «ренессансом динозавров», который последовал вслед за написанием им одноименной статьи в журнале «Scientific American». По сути, это была научная революция мелкого масштаба. Френсис Коллинз Francis Sellers Collins (род. 1950) Мировоззрение. Христианин евангельской веры. Называет себя «серьезным христианином», в вопросе о происхождение жизни придерживается теистической эволюции. Вклад в науку. Руководитель проекта по расшифровке генома человека. Физика Галилео Галилей Galileo Galilei (1564 — 1642) Мировоззрение. Католик. Утверждал, что «Священное Писание не может ни в каком случае утверждать ложь или ошибаться; изречения его абсолюты и непреложно истинны». Вклад в науку. Опроверг аристотелевскую физику. Первым использовал телескоп для наблюдения небесных тел. Заложил основы классической механики, основывая её на экспериментальном методе, за что его часто называют «отцом современной физики». Эдм Мариотт Edme Mariotte (1620 — 1684) Мировоззрение. Римо-католический священник, настоятель монастыря Сен-Мартэнсубон. Вклад в науку. Один из основателей Французской Академии Наук. В 1660 году открыл т.н. «слепое пятно» в человеческом глазе. На 17 лет позже Бойля открыл закон зависимости между объемом и упругостью газа. Построил теорию удара в механик, а также создал баллистический маятник. Внес вклад в развитие аэродинамической теории соображениями о соотношении скорости и сопротивления. Блез Паскаль Blaise Pascal (1623 — 1662) Мировоззрение. Католик-янсенист. Религиозный философ, Паскаль защищал христианскую веру, спорил с Декартом, спорил с атеистами своего времени, порицал казуистику иезуитов, которые оправдывали пороки высшего общества (в «Письмах к провинциалу»), автор многочисленных размышлений на философские и религиозные темы. Написал произведение «Мысли о религии и других предметах», собрание идей в защиту христианства от критики со стороны атеистов в которое входит знаменитое «пари Паскаля». Вклад в науку. Создал счетную машину-арфмометр. Опытным путем опроверг в то время господствующую аксиому, воспринятую от Аристотеля о том, что природа «боится пустоты», одновременно сформулировал основной закон гидростатики. В переписке с Ферма заложил основы теории вероятностей. Он также стоит у истоков проективной геометрии и математического анализа. Сэр Исаак Ньютон Sir Isaac Newton (1642 — 1727) Мировоззрение. Англиканин, взгляды близки к ереси арианства. Ньютон исследовал Библию, причём объем его текстов по исследованию Писания превосходит объем написанных им научных текстов. Своим трудом «Principia Mathematica» надеялся побудить мыслящего человека поверить в Бога. Вклад в науку. Автор «математических начал натуральной философии», открыл дифференциальное и интегральное исчисление, основал классическую механику. Пьер Луи де Мопертюи Pierre-Louis Moreau de Maupertuis (1698 — 1759) Мировоззрение. Католик, философ. Вольтер написал против него множество сатир, например «Доктор Акакий, папский лекарь», перед смертью ученый признал, что христианство «ведёт человека к величайшему благу при помощи величайших возможных средств». Вклад в науку. Ввел в механику понятие принципа наименьшего действия, причем сразу указал на его универсальную природу. Был первопроходцем в генетике, в частности некоторые находят, что его взгляды способствовали становлению теории эволюции и естественного отбора. Луиджи Гальвани Luigi Galvani (1737 — 1798) Мировоззрение. Католик. Изучал богословие, хотел связать свою жизнь с Церковью, но выбрал путь науки. О глубокой религиозности Гальвани говорит его биограф, профессор Вентуроли. В 1801 году об ученом пишет другой его биограф, Алиберт: «можно добавить, что в своих публичных демонстрациях, он никогда не завершал свои лекции без призыва к свои слушателям к обновлению веры, всегда обращая их внимание на идею вечного Провидения, которое развивает, сохраняет и заставляет жизнь литься среди многих других видов вещей». Вклад в науку. Одним из первых исследовал электрофизиологию и «животное электричество». В честь него был назван феномен «гальванизм». Алессандро Вольта Alessandro Volta (1745 — 1827) Мировоззрение. Католик. Догматы, общественная жизнь и обряды римской Церкви составляли большую часть жизни (культуры) Вольта. Его лучшими друзьями были клирики. Вольта оставался близок к своим братьям: канонику и архидиакону и был воцерковленным человеком (практикующим, в католической терминологии). Среди примеров его религиозности — заигрывание с Янсенизмом в 1790х годах, исповедание веры 1815 года, написанное для того, чтобы защитить религию от сциентизма V, стр. 290-292). В 1794 году Вольта написал несколько писем: своим братьям и профессору богословия из университета Павии, в этих письмах он просил у них совета о своем возможном браке[52, II, 269. Вклад в науку. Физик, в 1800 году изобрел химическую батарею. Открыл метан. Нашел способы измерить заряд (Q) и потенциал (V). Создал первый в мире химический источник тока. Андре-Мари Ампер André-Marie Ampère (1775 — 1836) Мировоззрение. Католик. Ученому приписывают следующее высказывание: «Учись, исследуй земное — это обязанность мужа науки. Одной рукой исследуй природу, а другою, как за одежду отца, держись за край Божией ризы». В 18 лет ученый считал, что в его жизни было три кульминационных момента: «Первое причастие, прочтение работы Антуана Томаса «хвалебная речь Декарту», и взятие Бастилии». Когда умерла его жена, Ампер выписал две строфы из Псалмов и молитву «О Господе, Боже Милостивый, соедини меня на Небесах с теми, кого ты разрешил мне любить на Земле», в то время его обуревали сильные сомнения, и в свободное время ученый читал Библию и Отцов Церкви. Вклад в науку. Физик и математик. В электродинамике: установил правило для определения направления действия магнитного поля на магнитную стрелку («правило Ампера»), обнаружил влияние магнитного поля Земли на движущиеся проводники с током, открыл взаимодействие между электрическими токами, сформулировал закон этого явления («закон Ампера»). Внес вклад в развитие теории магнетизма: открыл магнитный эффект соленоида. Ампер был и изобретателем — именно он придумал коммутатор и электромагнитный телеграф. Ампер внес вклад и в химию, своими совместными работами с Авогадро Ханс Кристиан Эрстед Hans Christian Ørsted (1777 — 1851) Мировоззрение. Лютеранин (предположительно). В своей речи 1814 года, озаглавленной «Развитие науки, понимаемое как задача религии» (эту речь ученый поместил в свою книгу «The Soul in Nature», в ней он пишет, что данное выступление включает в себя многие идеи, которые более развиты в других частях книги, но здесь они представлены как единое целое), Эрстед утверждает следующее: «мы попытаемся установить наше убеждение о существующей гармонии между наукой и религией, показав, как человек науки должен смотреть на свои занятия, если он понимает их правильно, а именно, как на задачу религии». Далее идет длинное рассуждение, которое можно найти в книге. Вклад в науку. Физик и химик. Открыл, что электрический ток создает магнитное поле. Первый современный мыслитель, который подробно описал и дал название мыслительному эксперименту. Работы Эрстеды явились важным шагом на пути к унифицированному понятию энергии. Майкл Фарадей Michael Faraday (1791 — 1867) Мировоззрение. Протестант, церковь Шотландии. После женитьбы служил дьяконом и церковным старостой в одном из домов собраний своей юности, исследователи отмечают, что «сильное чувство согласия между Богом и природой пропитывало собой всю его жизнь и работу». Вклад в науку. Внес вклад в электромагнетизм и электрохимию. Считается лучшим экспериментатором и одним из самых влиятельных ученых в истории науки. Открыл бензол. Заметил явление, названное им диамагнетизмом. Открыл принцип электромагнитной индукции. Изобретение им электромагнитных вращателей послужило основой для электродвигателя. В том числе благодаря его усилиям электричество стало использоваться в технологиях. Джеймс Прескотт Джоуль James Prescott Joule (1818 — 1889) Мировоззрение. Англиканин (предположительно). Джоуль писал: «Феномен природы, будь то механическая, химическая, жизненная, почти полностью продолжительно переходит сама в себя. Таким образом, поддерживается порядок и ничто не выведено из строя, ничто не потеряно навечно, но весь механизм, как он есть, работает гладко и гармонично весь управляем Божьей волей». Был одним из ученых, подписавших «Декларацию студентов Естественных и физических наук», написанной в ответ на волну Дарвинизма, пришедшую в Англию. Вклад в науку. Сформулировал первый закон термодинамики, открыл Закон Джоуля о мощности тепла при протекании электрического тока. Первым посчитал скорость молекул газа. Вычислил механический эквивалент тепла. Сэр Джордж Габриель Стокс Sir George Gabriel Stokes (1819 — 1903) Мировоззрение. Англиканин (предположительно). В 1886 году стал президентом Института Виктории (Victoria Institute), целью которого было дать ответ эволюционному движению 60х годов, в 1891 Стокс выступил с лекцией в этом институте, также был президентом Британского и Зарубежного (Foreign) Библейского общества, активно занимался миссионерскими проблемами. Стокс говорил «Я не знаю никаких здравых выводов науки, которые бы противоречили христианской религии». Вклад в науку. Физик и математик, автор теоремы Стокса, внес значительный вклад в развитие гидродинамики, оптики и математической физики. Уильям Томсон, лорд Кельвин William Thomson, 1st Baron Kelvin (1824 — 1907) Мировоззрение. Пресвитерианин. На протяжении всей жизни был набожным человеком, каждый день посещал церковь. Как видно из выступления ученого в «Christian Evidence Society» (организация, созданная, чтобы побороть атеизм в викторианском обществе), Томпсон считал, что его вера помогает ему познавать действительность, информирует его. В широком смысле этого слова, ученый был креационистом, однако он ни в коем случае не был «геологом потопа», можно сказать, что он поддерживал взгляд, известный как теистическая эволюция. Часто открыто не соглашался с последователями Ч. Дарвина, вступал с ними в споры. Вклад в науку. Математический физик и инженер. Сформулировал первый и второй законы термодинамики, помог унифицировать возникающие дисциплины в физике. Он догадался, что существует нижний предел температуры, абсолютный ноль. Известен также как изобретатель, автор около 70 патентов. Джеймс Клерк Максвелл James Clerk Maxwell (1831 — 1879) Мировоззрение. Христианин евангелической веры. В конце жизни стал церковным старостой в Церкви Шотландии. В детстве посещал богослужения как в Церкви Шотландии (деноминация его отца) так и в Епископальной Церкви (деноминация его матери), в апреле 1853 года ученый обратился в евангельскую веру, из-за чего стал придерживаться антипозитивистских взглядов. Вклад в науку. Физик, основное достижение которого состояло в формулировке классической теории электромагнетизма. Таким образом, он объединил до этого разрозненные наблюдения, эксперименты и уравнения в электричестве, магнетизме и оптике в единую теорию. Уравнения Максвелла показывают, что электричество, магнетизм и свет есть одно и то же явление. Эти его достижения были названы «вторым величайшим объединением в физике» (после работ Исаака Ньютона). Ученый также помог разработать распределение Больцмана-Максвелла, которая есть статистическое средство описания некоторых аспектов в кинетической теории газов. Максвелл также известен, как человек, создавший первую долговечную цветную фотографию в 1861 году. Сэр Джон Амброз Флеминг Sir John Ambrose Fleming (1849 — 1945) Мировоззрение. Конгрегационалист. Флеминг был креационистом и отвергал идеи Дарвина, считая их атеистическими (из книги Флеминга «Evolution or Creation?»). В 1932 году он помог основать «Движение против эволюции» («Evolution Protest Movement»). Флеминг однажды проповедовал в лондонской церкви Святого Мартина «что в полях», и проповедь его была посвящена свидетельству Воскресения. Большую часть своего наследства ученый завещал христианским благотворительным организациям, помогавшим нищим. Вклад в науку. Физик и инженер. Считается отцом современной электротехники. Сформулировал два известных физике правила: левой и правой руки. Изобрел так называемую лампу Флеминга («Fleming valve») Сэр Джозеф Джон Томсон Sir Joseph John Thomson (1856 — 1940) Мировоззрение. Англиканин. Рэймонд Сиджер в своей книге «J. J. Thomson, Anglican» утверждает следующее: «Как профессор, Томпсон посещал вечернюю воскресную службу университетской часовни, и как глава университета, утреннюю. Более того, он проявлял интерес к Миссии Тринити в Кэмбервелле. С уважением к своей личной религиозной жизни, Томпсон неизменно молился каждый день, и читал Библию перед сном. Он действительно был верующим христианином!». Вклад в науку. Физик, открыл электрон и изотоп. Лауреат Нобелевской премии по физике 1906 года за «открытие электрона и заслуги в области теоретических и экспериментальных исследований проводимости электричества в газах». Ученый также изобрел масс-спектрометр, открыл естественную радиоактивность у калия и показал, что водород имеет лишь один электрон на атом, в то время как предыдущие теории допускали множество электронов у водорода. Макс Планк Max Karl Ernst Ludwig Planck (1858 — 1947) Мировоззрение. Католик (обратился за шесть месяцев до смерти), до этого – глубоко религиозный деист. В своей работе «Религия и естествознание» ученый написал (цитата проведена с контекстом, с начала абзаца: «При таком совпадении следует, однако, обратить внимание на одно принципиальное различие. Религиозному человеку Бог дан непосредственно и первично. Из Него, Его всемогущей воли исходит вся жизнь и все явления как телесного, так и духовного мира. Хотя Он и непознаваем разумом, но тем не менее непосредственно проявляет себя через посредство религиозных символов, вкладывая свое святое послание в души тех, кто, веруя, доверяется Ему. В отличие от этого для естествоиспытателя первичным является только содержание его восприятий и выводимых из них измерений. Отсюда путем индуктивного восхождения он пытается по возможности приблизиться к Богу и Его миропорядку как к высшей, вечно недостижимой цели. Следовательно, и религия, и естествознание нуждаются в вере в Бога, при этом для религии Бог стоит в начале всякого размышления, а для естествознания – в конце». Вклад в науку. Основоположник квантовой физики, из-за чего стал лауреатом Нобелевской премии по физике 1918 года. Сформулировал постулат Планка (радиация темный тел), выражение для спектральной плотности мощности излучения абсолютно чёрного тела. Пьер Дюэм Pierre Maurice Marie Duhem (1861 — 1916) Мировоззрение. Католик. Часто спорил с Марселем по поводу религиозных вопросов. Д. Д. ОКоннор и Е.Ф. Робинсон в биографии Дюгема утверждают, что его религиозные взгляды сыграли большую роль в определении его взглядов научных. Ученый также занимался философией науки, в своей главной работе он показал, что начиная с 1200 года наука не игнорировалась, и что Римо-Католическа Церковь поощряла развитие Западной науки. Вклад в науку. Известен своими работами по термодинамике (отношение Гиббса-Дюэма, уравнение Дюэма-Маргулеса), также внес вклад в гидродинамику, теорию упругости. Сэр Уильям Брэгг Sir William Lawrence Bragg (1890 — 1971) Мировоззрение. Англиканин (возможно, англо-католик). Дочь Брэгга, писала о вере ученого 22: «Для У. Брэгга религиозная вера была готовностью поставить все на гипотезу, что Иисус Христос был прав, и проверить это экспериментом по совершению дела милосердия на протяжении всей жизни. Чтение Библии было обязательным. Брэгг часто говорил, что «если у меня вообще есть какой-либо стиль письма, то это все из-за того, что я был воспитан на Авторизованной Версии Библии». Он знал Библию и мог обычно выдать «главу или стих». Молодой профессор У. Брэгг стал церковным старостой в Церкви св. Иоанна в Аделаиде. Он также получил разрешение проповедовать». Вклад в науку. Физик, лауреат Нобелевской премии 1915 года за «заслуги в исследовании кристаллов с помощью рентгеновских лучей». Брэгг также создал первый прибор для регистрации дифракционной картины. Вместе с сыном он разработал основы метода определения структуры кристаллов по дифракционной картине рентгеновских лучей. Артур Холли Комптон Arthur Holly Compton (1892 — 1962) Мировоззрение. Пресвитерианин. Рэймонд Сиджер в своей статье «Compton, Christian Humanist», опубликованной в журнале «The Journal of the American Scientific Affiliation» пишет следующее: «Вместе с тем как Артур Комптон взрослел, расширялся и его кругозор, но это всегда был четкий христианский взгляд на мир(…) На протяжении всей жизни ученый был активен в делах церкви, начиная с преподавания в воскресной школе и работы церковным старостой, заканчивая должности в «Presbyterian Board of Education»(…) Комптон верил, что основная проблема человечества, вдохновляющий смысл жизни, лежит вне науки. По информации журнала «Times» за 1936 год, ученый некоторое время был диаконом в Баптисткой Церкви. Вклад в науку. Физик, за открытие «эффекта Комптона» был удостоен Нобелевской премии 1927 года. Изобрел метод демонстрации вращения Земли. Жорж Леметр Monseigneur Georges Henri Joseph Édouard Lemaître (1894 — 1966) Мировоззрение. Католический священник (с 1923 года). Окончил иезуитский колледж и католический университет Лувена, где получил образование в рамках классической томистской философии. С 1936 года член Понтификальной Академии Наук, президентом которой стал в 1960. Леметр считал, что вера может быть преимуществом для ученого19: «По мере того, как наука проходит простую стадию описания, она становится истинной наукой. Также она становится более религиозной. Математики, астрономы и физики, например, являются очень религиозными людьми, за немногими исключениями. Чем глубже они проникают в тайну Вселенной, тем глубже становится их убеждение, что сила, стоящая за звездами, электронами и атомами, есть закон и благость». Вклад в науку. Космолог, является автором теории расширяющейся Вселенной, Леметр первым сформулировал зависимость между расстоянием и скоростью галактик и предложил в 1927 году первую оценку коэффициента этой зависимости, известную ныне как постоянная Хаббла. Теория Леметра об эволюции мира начиная с «первоначального атома» иронично была названа «Большим взрывом» Фредом Хойлом в 1949 году. Это название, «Большой взрыв», исторически закрепилось в космологии. Вернер Карл Гейзенберг Werner Karl Heisenberg (1901 — 1976) Мировоззрение. Лютеранин, хотя, к концу жизни его считали мистиком, так как его взгляды на религию не были ортодоксальными. Автор высказывания23: «Первый глоток из стакана естествознания делает атеистом, но на дне стакана ожидает Бог». Вклад в науку. Лауреат Нобелевской премии 1932 года за создание квантовой механики. В 1927 году ученый опубликовал свой принцип неопределенности, который принес ему всемирную известность. Сэр Невилл Мотт Sir Nevill Francis Mott (1905 — 1996) Мировоззрение. Христианин. Приводим высказывание ученого24: «Я верю в Бога, который может ответить на молитвы, которому мы можем довериться и без которого жизнь на Земле была бы бессмысленной (сказкой, рассказанной умалишенным). Я верю, что Бог открыл Себя нам многими путями, через многих мужчин и женщин, и для нас, живущих на Западе, понятнейшее откровение через Иисуса Христа и тех, кто за ним последовал». Вклад в науку. В 1977 году получил Нобелевскую премию по физике за «фундаментальные теоретические исследования электронной структуры магнитных и неупорядоченных систем». Николай Николаевич Боголюбов (1909 — 1992) Мировоззрение. Православный. А.Н. Боголюбов пишет о нём: «Вся совокупность его знаний была единым целым, и основу его философии составляла его глубокая религиозность (он говорил, что нерелигиозных физиков можно пересчитать на пальцах). Он был сыном православной церкви и всегда, когда ему позволяло время и здоровье, он ходил к вечерне и к обедне в ближайшую церковь». Вклад в науку. Доказал теорему «об остроте клина», создал совместно с Н.М. Крыловым теорию нелинейных колебаний. Создал последовательную теорию сверхпроводимости. В теории сверхтекучести вывел кинетические уравнения. Предложил новый синтез теории Бора квазипериодических функций. Артур Леонард Шавлов Arthur Leonard Schawlow (1921 — 1999) Мировоззрение. Методист. Генри Маргено приводит следующее высказывание ученого25: «И вижу необходимость в Боге как во Вселенной, так и в своей жизни». Когда ученого спросили, является ли он человеком религиозным, то он ответил26: «Да, я был воспитан протестантом и я был в нескольких деноминациях (…) Я хожу в церковь, в очень хорошую методистскую церковь». Ученый также заявлял о том, что он — ортодоксальный протестант. Вклад в науку. Физик, получил Нобелевскую премию по физике 1981 года за «вклад в развитие лазерной спектроскопии». Помимо оптики, Шавлов также исследовал такие области физики как сверхпроводимость и ядерный магнитный резонанс. Чарлз Хард Таунс Charles Hard Townes (род. 1915) Мировоззрение. Протестант (Объединенная Церковь Христа). В своем интервью журналу «The Guardian» за 2005 год, ученый сказал, что «был воспитан христианином, и в то время, как мои идеи менялись, я всегда чувствовал себя религиозным человеком», в том же интервью Таунс заявил следующее: «Что такое наука? Наука есть попытка понять как работает Вселенная, включая человеческий род. Что такое религия? Она есть попытка понять назначение и смысл Вселенной, включая род человеческий. Если существует это назначение и смысл, тогда оно должно быть взаимосвязано со структурой Вселенной и тем, как она работает (…) Поэтому вера должна научить нас чему-то в науке и наоборот». Вклад в науку. Один из создателей квантовой электроники, в 1964 году получил Нобелевскую премию по физике за «фундаментальные работы в области квантовой электроники, которые привели к созданию излучателей и усилителей на лазерно-мазерном принципе». В 1969 году совместно с другими учеными открыл т.н. «мазерный эффект» (излучение космических молекул воды на длине волны 1,35 см.), совместно с коллегой первым посчитал массу черной дыры в центре нашей галактики. Ученый также внес вклад и в нелинейную оптику: обнаружил вынужденное рассеяние Мандельштама Бриллюэна, ввел представление о критической мощности пучка света и явлении самофокусировки, экспериментально наблюдал эффект автоколлимации света. Фримен Джон Дайсон Freeman John Dyson (род. 1923) Мировоззрение. Христианин без деноминации, хотя взгляды Дайсона можно охарактеризовать как агностицизм (в одной из своих книг он написал, что не считает себя верующим христианином, но лишь практикующим и заявил, что не видит смысл в теологии, которая заявляет, что знает ответы на фундаментальные вопросы). Ученый энергично не соглашается с редукционизмом, так, в своей темпелтоновской лекции, Дайсон сказал: «Наука и религия есть два окна, в которые люди смотрят, пытаясь понять Вселенную, понять почему они здесь находятся. Эти два окна открывают различный вид, но они направлены на одну и ту же Вселенную. Ни один из них не полон, оба они односторонни. Оба исключают существенные части реального мира». Вклад в науку. Теоретический физик и математик, известный своими работами по квантовой электродинамики, астрономии и ядерной инженерии. Энтони Хьюиш Antony Hewish (род. 1924) Мировоззрение. Христианин. Из письма Т. Дмитрову3: «Я верю в Бога. Мне представляется бессмысленной та мысль, что Вселенная и наше существование лишь случайность космического масштаба и что жизнь возникла в результате беспорядочных физических процессов, просто потому что для этого сложились благоприятные условия. Как христианин, я начинаю понимать смысл жизни благодаря вере в Творца, Чья природа отчасти открылась в Человеке, рожденном 2000 лет назад». Вклад в науку. В 1974 году удостоен Нобелевской премии по физике за «определяющую роль в открытии пульсаров». Арно Аллан Пензиас Arno Allan Penzias (род. 1933) Мировоззрение. иудей, в книге Джерри Бергмана27 приводится следующая цитата ученого: «Наилучшие данные, которые у нас имеются, представляют из себя то, что я бы сумел предсказать, имей я перед собой только Пятикнижие Моисеево, книгу Псалмов и Библию целиком». В своих речах ученый часто говорил, что видит во Вселенной смысл, и указывал на нежелание научной среды принимать Теорию Большого Взрыва, так как она указывает на сотворение мира. Вклад в науку. Физик, за открытие реликтового излучения в 1976 году получил Нобелевскую премию по физике. С помощью мазера решил задачу увеличения точности настройки антенны. Джозеф Тейлор младший Joseph Hooton Taylor, Jr. (род. 1941) Мировоззрение. Квакер. Мировоззрении ученого известно из книги Иштвана Харгитая28, на вопрос «Не могли бы вы рассказать о своем отношении к религии?» ученый ответил следующим образом: «Мы с семьей активные члены религиозной общины «Друзья», то есть квакерской общины. Религия составляет важную часть нашей жизни (особенно для нас с женой; для наших детей в меньшей мере). Мы с женой часто проводим время с другими верующими нашей общины; это помогает нам лучше осознать свое отношение к жизни, напоминает о том, для чего мы на Земле и что мы можем сделать для других. Квакеры это группа христиан, верящих в возможность непосредственного общения человека с Духом, Которого мы называем Богом. Размышление и самосозерцание помогает общаться с этим Духом и узнавать многое о себе и о том, как следует жить на Земле. Квакеры считают, что войны не способны разрешить противоречия и что долговременные результаты достигаются путем мирного решения проблем. Мы всегда отказывались и отказываемся участвовать в войне, но готовы служить своей стране другими способами. Мы верим, что в каждом человеке есть нечто Божественное, поэтому человеческая жизнь священна. В людях нужно искать глубину духовного присутствия, даже в тех, с кем расходишься во взглядах». Вклад в науку. Физик, награжден Нобелевской премией по физике 1993 года за «открытие нового типа пульсаров, давшее новые возможности в изучении гравитации». Уильям Дэниел Филлипс William Daniel Phillips (род. 1948) Мировоззрение. Методист. Один из создателей «Междуранродного обшества за Науку и Религию». Известен своим частым участие в диалоге «веры и науки». В своей автобиографии на сайте Нобелевской премии Филлипс пишет: «В 1979 году, после того, как Джейн (жена ученого, прим. перев.) и я переехали в Гэсерсбург, мы присоединились к Объедененной Методистской Церкви (…) Наши дети были для нас неисчерпаемым источником благословения, приключения и вызова. На то время мы с Джейн старались найти новые работы, и появление детей требовало тонкого равновесия между работой, домом и церковной жизнью. Но так или иначе, наша вера и наша юношеская энергия провела нас через эти времена». Вклад в науку. Физик, лауреат Нобелевской премии по физике 1997 года за «создание методов охлаждения и улавливания атомов лазерным лучом». Математика Рене Декарт René Descartes (1596 — 1650) Мировоззрение. Католик. Одной из причин написания его «Размышлений» была защита христианской веры, в частности в одной из глав Декарт по-новому сформулировал онтологическое доказательство бытия Бога, он также писал: «В каком-то смысле можно сказать, что, не зная Бога, нельзя иметь достоверного познания ни о чем». Вклад в науку. Математик, создал декартову систему координат и заложил основы аналитической геометрии. Первый вывел математически закон преломления света на границе двух различных сред. Пьер де Ферма Pierre de Fermat (1601 — 1665) Мировоззрение. Католик. Вклад в науку. Математик, создатель теории чисел, автор Великой теоремы Ферма. Ученый сформулировал общий закон дифференцирования дробных степеней. Основал аналитическую геометрию (наряду с Декартом), применил её к пространству. Стоял у истоков теории вероятностей. Христиан Гюйгенс Christiaan Huygens (1629 — 1695) Мировоззрение. Протестант Реформаторской Церкви. Когда французская монархия перестала в 1881 году относиться терпимо к протестантизму (отмена Нантского эдикта), Гюйгенс покинул страну, хотя для него хотели сделать исключение, что свидетельствует о его религиозных убеждениях. Вклад в науку. Первый президент Фарнцузской Академии наук, пробыл им 15 лет. Открыл теорию эволют и эвольвент. Изобрел часы с маятником и опубликовал классический труд по механике «Маятниковы часы». Вывел законы равноускоренных свободно падающих тел и сформулировал тринадцать теорем о центробежной силе. Совместно с Ферма и Паскалем заложил основы теории вероятностей. Открыл спутник Сатурна Титан и описал кольца Сатурна, обнаружил ледяную шапку на Южном полюсе Марса. Изобрел особый окуляр, состоящий из двух плоско-выпуклых линз, названный в его честь. Первый призвал выбрать всемирную натуральную меру длины. Одновременно с Валлисом и Реном решил вопрос о соударении упругих тел. Готфрид Вильгельм Лейбниц Gottfried Wilhelm von Leibniz (1646 — 1716) Мировоззрение. Христианин, предположительно, — протестант. Выступал и против богословской ортодоксии, и против материализма и атеизма. Создал свое философское учение т.н. монадологию Лейбница, которая была близка к деизму и пантеизму. Вклад в науку. Предосновал математический анализ и комбинаторику. Заложил основы математической логики и комбинаторики. Сделал очень важный шаг к созданию ЭВМ, впервые описал двоичную систему исчисления. Был единственным человеком, свободно работающим как с непрерывными, так и с дискретными. Впервые сформулировал закон сохранения энергии. Создал механический калькулятор (вместе с Х.Гюйгенсом). Леонард Эйлер Leonhard Euler (1707 — 1783) Мировоззрение. Христианин. Верил в Боговдохновенность Писания, спорил с Денни Дидро о существовании Бога, написал апологетический трактат «Защита Божественного Откровения от возражений Вольнодумцев». Вклад в науку. Часто говорят, что с точки зрения математики XVIII век — век Эйлера. Многие называют его величайшим математиком всех времен, Эйлер впервые увязал анализ, алгебру, тригонометрию, теорию чисел и др. отрасли математики в единую систему, перечисление всех его открытий поименно невозможно ввиду формата этой рубрики. Карл Фридрих Гаусс Johann Carl Friedrich Gauß (1777 — 1855) Мировоззрение. Лютеранин. Хотя Гаусс и не верил в личного Бога и считался деистом, можно утверждать о том, что он имел религиозное мировоззрение, к примеру, он верил в бессмертие души и жизнь после смерти. Согласно Дуннингтону, Гаусс верил в бессмертного, праведного, всезнающего и всемогущего Бога. При всей своей любви к математики, Карл Фридрих её никогда не абсолютизировал, он говорил30: «Есть задачи, решению которых я бы приписал бесконечно большую важность по сравнению с задачами математическими, например, задачи, связанные с этикой, или нашим отношением к Богу, или касающиеся нашей судьбы и нашего будущего; но их решение лежит полностью за нашими пределами и абсолютно за рамками науки». Вклад в науку. Ученого часто называют Королем математики (лат. Princeps mathematicorum), это отражает его неоценимый и неохватный вклад в «царицу наук». Так, в алгебре Гаусс придумал строгое доказательство основной теоремы алгебры, открыл кольцо целых комплексных чисел, создал классическую теорию сравнений. В геометрии ученый внес вклад в дифференциальную геометрию, впервые занялся внутренней геометрией поверхностей: открыл характеристику поверхности (названную в его честь), доказал основную теорему поверхностей, Гаусс также создал отдельную науку — высшую геодезию. Дуннингтон утверждал, что Гаусс первым начал изучать неевклидову геометрию, но боялся опубликовать свои результаты, сочтя их бессмысленными. В математическом анализе Гаусс создал теорию потенциала, занимался эллиптическими функциями. Интересовался ученый и астрономией, где изучал орбиты малых планет, нашел способ определения элементов орбиты по трем полным наблюдениям. Многие его ученики впоследствии стали великими математиками. Ученый также занимался физикой, где он развил теорию капиллярности и теорию систем линз, а также заложил основы теории электромагнетизма, сконструировал (совместно с Вебером) первый примитивный электрический телеграф. Бернард Больцано Bernard Placidus Johann Nepomuk Bolzano (1781 — 1848) Мировоззрение. Католический священник. Помимо своих научных исследований Больцано также занимался теологическими и философскими вопросами. Вклад в науку. Труды Больцано способствовали формированию строгих определений анализа, использующих «эпсилон» и «дельта». Во многих областях математики ученый был первопроходцем, опережал свое время: ещё до Кантора, Больцано исследовал бесконечные множества, при помощи геометрических соображений ученый получил примеры непрерывных, но нигде не дифференцируемых функций. Ученый выдвинул идею арифметической теории вещественного числа, в 1817 году доказал теорему Больцано-Вейерштрасса (независимо от последнего, который открыл её спустя полвека), теорему Больцано-Коши. Огюстен Луи Коши Augustin Louis Cauchy (1789 — 1857) Мировоззрение. Католик. Был близок к ордену Иезуитов, входил в Общество святого Викентия де Поля, у Огюстена часто возникали трудности с коллегами из-за его взглядов. Вклад в науку. Разработал основу математического анализа, впервые строго определил предел, непрерывность, производную, интеграл, сходимость ряда в математическом анализе ввел понятие сходимости ряда, создал теорию интегральных вычетов, заложил основы математической теории упругости, внес значительный вклад в другие области науки. Чарльз Бэббидж Charles Babbage (1791 — 1871) Мировоззрение. Англиканин (предположительно). Убежденно защищал достоверность библейских чудес в эпоху, когда люди все сильнее отходили от христианского мировоззрения. Вклад в науку. Является первым автором идеи создания вычислительной машины, которая в наши дни называется компьютером, разработал её проект. Сэр Уильям Гамильтон Sir William Rowan Hamilton (1805 — 1865) Мировоззрение. Кальвинист. Ген Чэйз (Gene Chase) пишет про теологию Гамильтона17: «В кальвинистском богословии Гамильтона, которую также исповедовал его друг Дж. Максвелл, Бог является создателем как Вселенной, так и управляющих ей законов. Это означает, что различные соотношения между материальными объектами, именуемые законами настолько же реальны, как и сами объекты. Как христианин, Гамильтон был уверен, что след Господа присутствует в любой части природы». Этот «метафизический пыл», по словам его лучшего биографа в XX веке, Томаса Хопкинса, «подвинул его к решению задачи» по обобщению комплексных чисел до кватернионов». Де Морган пишет в некрологе ученому, что 18 «ему предлагали стать священником, но решил посвятить все свое время науке: рукоположение ему предлагали два епископа». Вклад в науку. Математик, в первую очередь известен тем, что открыл кватернионы, создал основы векторного анализа и указал возможность получения дифференциальных уравнений движения, исходя из нового принципа, названного «принципом Гамильтона». Теоретически обосновал некоторые свойства двупреломляющих кристаллов с двумя оптическими осями, что было подтверждено экспериментально. Шарль Эрмит Charles Hermite (1822 — 1901) Мировоззрение. Католик. Вернулся к вере в 1856 году под влиянием О. Коши. Вклад в науку. Исследовал класс ортогональных многочленов, открыл особые билинейные формы, которые были названы его именем, доказал трансцендентность числа e. Георг Фридрих Бернхард Риман Georg-Friedrich-Bernhard Riemann (1826 — 1866) Мировоззрение. Лютеранин. Для лучшего понимания Библии изучал филологию и теологию, хотел стать священником. По словам Дедекинда, по убеждению Римана суть религии заключалась в том, чтобы (если буквально переводить с немецкого): «ежедневно ответствовать за себя перед лицом Господа»4. Вклад в науку. Математик, внес вклад в теорию определенных интегралов, предвосхитил общую теорию относительности, автор римановой геометрии, сформулировал до сих пор недоказанную гипотезу Римана. Питер Гатри Тэт Peter Guthrie Tait (1831 — 1901) Мировоззрение. Христианин (деноминация неизвестна). Вместе с физиком Бальфуром Стьюартом (Balfour Stewart) написал книгу «Невиданная Вселенная» («The Unseen Universe», 1875) для того, чтобы «на чисто научных основаниях опровергнуть материализм». Из-за того, что книга пользовалась интересом у публики Тэт написал продолжение — книгу «Парадоксальная философия» («Paradoxical Philosophy», 1878). Вклад в науку. Математический физик и тополог, своими ранними работами по теории узлов положил начало топологии. В теории графов его имя известно по предложению Тэта. Также является автором работ по теории кватернионов: перевёл на кватернионный язык результаты Г. Гельмгольца, применил кватернионный анализ к проблеме движения идеальной жидкости; опубликовал (1867) «Элементарный трактат о кватернионах». В математической физике известен своим (1867) «трактатом по натуральной философии». Джон Венн John Venn (1834 — 1923) Мировоззрение. Священник англиканской Церкви (рукоположен в 1859 году). В 1883 году, из-за разногласий с ортодоксальным протестантизмом, оставил священство, обнаружив, что не может следовать тридцати девяти законам Англиканской Церкви. Однако, сын Венна, Джон Арчибальд Венн писал, что отец позднее изменил свое мнение и будь поставленным перед тем же выбором во второй раз, остался бы священником. Что неудивительно, ведь по словам сына математика, отец в течении всей своей жизни был человеком с искренними религиозными убеждениями. Вклад в науку. Логик, расширил логику Буля, ввёл схематический способ представления множеств (т.н. диаграммы Венна). В своей работе «Логика случая» (1866), которую Чарльз Пирс назвал «книгой, которую следовало бы прочесть каждому мыслящему человеку», впервые использовал такие математические термины как «правило наследования» и «значение» («significance»), а также представил частотную теорию вероятностей. Чарльз Сандерс Пирс Charles Sanders Peirce (1839 — 1914) Мировоззрение. Принадлежал к Епископальной церкви. Пирс, помимо занятий наукой, был философом, и о его взглядах известно из его философских работ. Он признавал реальность Бога, но не существование, причем словам «реальность» и «существование» он толковал по особому. Под «существованием» он имел ввиду (Дж. Бунчер, «Philosophical Writings of Peirce») «возможность реагировать с другими, подобно вещам в окружающей среде», учитывая такое толкование, можно утверждать, что Пирс верил в Бога, его взгляды полнее изложены в его работе «Забытый аргумент в пользу реальности Бога». Как философ Пирс также обосновывал свободу воли и бессмертие. Пирса иногда называли «Кантом американской философии». Вклад в науку. Математик (логик и статистик). В 1886 году ученый одним из первых осознал, что схемы электрических переключателей могут осуществлять логические операции. В своих работах Пирс предвосхитил многие открытия Георга Кантора. В 1880-81 годах показал, как Булева алгебра может работать, используя только один логический бинарный оператор (стрелка Пирса), опередив Шеффера на 33 года. В 1881 году, за несколько до Дедекинда ученый построил аксиоматику натуральных чисел. Георг Кантор Georg Ferdinand Ludwig Philipp Cantor (1845 — 1918) Мировоззрение. Лютеранин, ученый верил, что его трансфинитные числа могут быть аргументом как против материализма так и против детерминизма, и был удивлен, когда узнал, что был единственным человеком в Галле, кто не придерживается детерминистской философии. Кантор отождествлял Абсолютную бесконечность с Богом, и считал, что его работа по трансфинитным числам напрямую была открыта ему самим Богом, который выбрал его, чтобы поведать о ней миру. Кантор вел переписку со многими христианскими богословами и философами по поводу своей математической работы, которая широко обсуждалась, она выходила за рамки чистой математики и становилась объектом для философского рассмотрения. Вклад в науку. Математик, известный в первую очередь как изобретатель теории множеств. Доказал, что действительные числа нельзя пересчитать и установил важность взаимно-однозначного отображения одного множества на другое. Альфред Норт Уайтхед Alfred North Whitehead (1861 — 1947) Мировоззрение. Платоник (религиозная принадлежность неизвестна). До I мировой войны ученый был агностиком, затем он вернулся к вере, не присоединившись ни к одной христианской деноминации. В своей книге «Процесс и Реальность» защищает теистическое мировоззрение. Уайтхед отрицал дуализм между телом и разумом, что сближает его с восточными учениями, такими как Буддизм и Даосизм. Вклад в науку. Совместно с Бертраном Расселом был автором фундаментального труда «Principia Mathematica». Дмитрий Фёдорович Егоров (1869 — 1931) Мировоззрение. Православный. Арестован по делу «катакомбной церкви» из-за религиозных убеждений, умер в больнице. Вклад в науку. Член-корреспондент АН СССР, автор теоремы Егорова, его семинар по математическому анализу положил начало московской школе теории функций вещественной переменной. Эдмунд Ландау Edmund Georg Hermann (Yehezkel) Landau (1877 — 1938) Мировоззрение. Иудей. Единственный профессор математики в Геттингене, посещавший городскую синагогу. Вклад в науку. Придумал простое доказательство для теоремы о распределении простых чисел. Представил первый систематический подход к аналитической теории чисел. Также внес важный вклад в комплексный анализ. Г. Харди писал, что никто не был так страстно предан математике, как Ландау. Николай Николаевич Лузин (1883 — 1950) Мировоззрение. Православный. Был подвергнут травле за религиозные убеждения в СССР, уклонился от руководства Московским математическим обществом. Вклад в науку. Создатель дескриптивной теории множеств и функций. Основал московскую математическую школу. Абрахам (Адольф) Френкель Abraham Halevi (Adolf) Fraenkel (אברהם הלוי פרנקל) (1891 – 1965) Мировоззрение. Ортодоксальный иудей. Был убежденным сионистом. Не смотря на это, Френкель не сразу принял приглашение преподовать в новосозданном Еврейском Университете Иерусалима, так как он был слишком светским. В своей биографии математик писал43, что обращался за советом к глубоко уважаемому им раввину Аврааму Куку, он переживал, что Университет может стать площадкой для разработки еретических «научных» интерпретаций ТаНаХа (Ветхий Завет) и еврейских священных текстов. Раввин Кук ответил Френкелю, что тот должен учавствовать в работе Университета, и тем самым поднять его духовный уровень 42-43. Вклад в науку. Математик, логик. Заложил основы современной теории множеств, развив аксиоматику Цернело и тем самым сформулировал аксиоматику ZFC, впоследствии ставшей классической. Также написал несколько работ по общей алгебре и основаниям математики. Курт Фридрих Гёдель Kurt Friedrich Gödel (1906 — 1978) Мировоззрение. Лютеранин. Дискутировал с Альбертом Эйнштейном, который придерживался пантеизма, пытаясь убедить ученого в существовании личностного Бога, так Гёделю утверждал следующее страница 152: «Бог Спинозы меньше, чем личность; мой Бог больше чем личность; поскольку Бог может играть роль личности. Могут существовать духи, которые не имеют тела, но могут общаться с нами и оказывать влияние на мир». О вере Гёделя свидетельствовала его жена, Аделе, которая через два дня после смерти сказала, что Гёдель хотя и «не посещал церковь, был религиозен и читал Библию в кровати каждое воскресное утро»страница 116. Согласно биографии ученого, написанной Хоа Вангом13, который непосредственно знал Гёделя, невозможно отделить научный импульс Гёделя от связанных с ним научных вопросов, причём тот сам характеризовал свою философию как «рационалистическую, идеалистическую, оптимистическую и теологическую». Гедёль пытался по-новому подойти к онтологическому аргументу доказательства бытия Божия, сформулированному Ансельмом Кентерберийским. Для нового построения этого аргумента ученый использовал модальную логику. Вклад в науку. Логик, сформулировал и доказал теорему о неполноте и о полноте, которая имела широкие последствия как для математики так и для философии, совершив тем самым переворот в логике. В области космологической теории Гёдель предложил модель вращающейся Вселенной. Игорь Ростиславович Шафаревич (род. 1923) Мировоззрение. Православный. В одном из интервью46 на вопрос: «(…) Вы православный человек, но это у вас просто от традиции семейной, или у вас был какой-то осознанный выбор?» Игорь Ростиславович ответил: «Нет, как раз традиции в нашем семействе не было, традиция была, но очень странная, прерванная. Был крещен в православной церкви — вот и все, что касается традиции. Этот разрыв затронул целое поколение.». А также отвечая на следующий вопрос, Шафаревич говорит: «Мне кажется, что нужно попытаться занять такую позицию, которая была бы непротиворечива. Не так, что одной стороной существа я делаю что-то, следую определенным взглядам, а другая — то, что совершенно с ней не согласуется. У меня такое чувство, что, будучи русским, веря в Бога, я не могу иначе это свое состояние реализовать, как быть православным. (…)». Вклад в науку. Величайший советских и российский ученый, опубликовал более чем 138 научных статей, написал несколько учебников. Докторскую диссертацию Шафаревич защитил в 23 года, в возрасте 35 лет избран членом-корреспондентом АН СССР, 7 декабря 1991 года избран академиком РАН. В свое время был президентом Московского Математического Общества. Нашёл самый общий закон взаимности степенных вычетов в полях алгебраических чисел, что явилось в известной мере завершающим этапом 150-летней истории арифметических законов взаимности, восходящей к Эйлеру и Гауссу. В 1954 году дал решение обратной задачи теории Галуа для разрешимых групп. Совместно со своим учеником Голодом в 1964 году доказал существование бесконечных периодических групп с конечным числом образующих. Исраэль Роберт Джон Ауманн Yisrael Robert John Aumann (ישראל אומן) (род. 1930) Мировоззрение. Ортодоксальный иудей (религиозный сионист). На его взгляд, первое поколение сионистов не смогло передать свои идеи предшественникам, потому что они были построены на светских принципах. На его взгляд, для того, чтобы сионизм выжил, его нужно строить на религиозной основе. Вклад в науку. Лауреат Нобелевской премии по экономике 2005 года за работу по теории игр. Признавая несовершенство нашего списка, мы были бы крайне признательно любым вашим заметкам, исправлениям, любой вашей критике. Для нас этот список открыт, и мы еще сделаем в нем множество изменений и поправок, прежде чем он примет свой окончательный вид, который, возможно, будет издан в качестве брошюры. Приветствуются и источники, которые мы в конечном итоге в список добавим. Категория:Религия